Being Born Again
by Anonymous Howler
Summary: One-shots and drabbles revolving mostly around One Piece characters being reincarnated as Harry Potter characters. If a scenario is popular enough it may become a story on its own.
1. Chapter 1

In the Chamber of Secrets with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand Harry's eyes flashed gold. In that moment it wasn't Harry dueling the Basilisk but rather an older man in his place. A tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, and eyes like a hawk.

Tom Riddle watched in confusion as his 12-year-old foe slew his precious beast. He raged and raged but when the snake fell to the ground it's head separated from its body there was nothing he could do.

Harry-not Harry turned to face the shade of the boy who had become the Dark Lord with a wide smirk on his face and the sword still in his hand. "Is that the best you can do?" Harry-not Harry asked.

To Tom Riddle, the voice was like two people speaking in unison, both sounded bored. "H-how?! What? Who are you?" The shade forced out. What he was seeing should be possible. There was no way a 12-year-old boy should have been able to slay the Basilisk, and the figure in front of him was no boy.

The apparition walked forward the sword of Gryffindor still in his hand and the details grew clearer. Instead of a Hogwarts uniform, Tom Riddle saw the figures clothing change. The hawk-eyed man was now dressed wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath.

"Your serpent was no match for me," The man said still closing the distance between him and Riddle.

"What are you!" Tom shouted pointing Potter's wand at the man's heart.

The man in the hat shifted ever so slightly and the shade registered pain. The hand holding the stole wand was gone, only a bleeding stump left. Riddle couldn't even scream. It shouldn't have been possible, he wasn't fully alive yet.

"Magnificent," The man said moving to hold the sword in front of him instead of at his side. "This blade isn't Yoru but it has a good soul all the same." His focus was only on the sword in his hands as he spoke, like the murderous shade wasn't even there.

"I command you-" Riddle began clutching his severed arm to his chest, anger and rage pouring out of him.

"I am Dracule Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman, who are you to command me to do anything?" Mihawk shot back his golden eyes like piercing daggers.

"I am Lord Voldemort!" Riddle shouted.

Mihawk gave the shade a once over. "Enough nonsense. You are making my ears bleed," The world's greatest swordsman said raising his blade. "I've had enough of your shouting. Be silent in death."

Faster than Riddle could perceive Mihawk moved. The great swordsman slashed his opponent across the chest and like with his arm Riddle fell his slowly forming body disappearing before he hit the ground.

Mihawk watched impassively as the shade disappeared. Knowing his work was not yet done the Shichibukai moved to where the dairy lay and effortlessly thrust through it with his blade. The inhuman wail that filled the air as he did so made the swordsman smirk.

Job complete, battle won the figure of the man seemed to flicker in and out of sight. "I think I will go home and sleep now," the man mused to himself. And then just as he appeared, that man was gone leaving a small dark-haired 12-year-old in his place.

Harry Potter swayed dangerous and fell to his knees clutching the Sword of Gryffindor tightly in his hand. The last thing he heard before darkness overcame him was the sound of a phoenix song growing ever closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Their minds didn't remember right away but their souls did.

Luffy and Zoro were almost inseparable from the first moments they met. The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Youngest Weasley Boy instead of Straw Hat and Pirate Hunter. Sanji was a little more tricky but as the troll learned the best way for the Monster trio to bond was over a fight.

The first realization came when Ron stood firmly in front of Harry and Hermione that night in the Shrieking Shack. Broken leg or no Ron wasn't going to let anyone take his Nakama. Sirius Black would have to kill Ron before getting to Harry.

The second realization came when Hermione grew tired of Malfoy's attitude and without thinking the girl swung her leg up and nearly caught him in the head. Harry watched with a familiar grin and Ron smirked standing with his arms crossed over his chest. After that Hermione took to wearing shorts or leggings under her uniform skirt.

The third realization came two years later with Harry running through the Department of Mysteries hoping beyond hope he wasn't too late. A race against time to save his precious family member, a godfather instead of a brother this time. In the blink of an eye, Harry watched as his family fell before him, fallen forever out of reach into the Veil of Death.

Though they were unaware the first true realization happened long before the others, even though they didn't understand it then. First year, Ron having sacrificed himself for the others to go on. Harry and Hermione staring desperately at the flames of Snape's trap and the smartest witch of their age without hesitation, giving Harry the potion need to go through the flames. Harry tilting his head and smiling wide before downing the potion and disappearing.

"What's the plan, Harry?" Hermione asked flicking the ash from her cigarette away. The woman had long since abandoned her uniform skirt for a pair of practical slacks and a neatly fitting button up shirt. The matching jacket had disappeared some time ago.

"Do we even have a plan?" Ron questioned rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. The redhead had been taking a nap waiting for his two friends to met back up with him. At his side, held there by a strangely familiar piece of green fabric, sat three swords, one of which was a brilliant white.

Harry, sitting away from his friends on the edge of the astronomy tower laughed. "Shishishi," The dark-haired man chuckled. Standing from his spot Harry casually plopped a worn straw hat on his head. "I'm going to kick Voldemort's ass."


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore had been alive a very long time. The aged wizard had seen many children come and go from his school. Each child was special and held a place in the old man's heart, he loved them as the sons and daughters he would never have.

That is why the world shook when Albus Dumbledore sliced through the air in the Department of Mysteries as he dueled the man who was once his student. It was a terrible crime to take the life of another and every time Albus looked at the shell of the man who was once Tom Riddle all the Headmaster could see was the bodies of his precious students the man had killed.

"I regret not dealing with you sooner, Tom," Albus bantered slicing the air to disrupt a spell.

"You won't regret anything for much longer old man," Voldemort sneered shooting a green killing curse at his old teacher.

The strange blue phoenix that was always in Dumbledore's company swooped in and swallowed the curse before it could reach its target. The phoenix became a ball of burning blue flames and fell to the ground with only a soft cheap alerting the fighters to its health.

"Cursed, Phoenix," Voldemort snarled firing off another curse.

"He's always been a loyal one," the headmaster said softly catching Voldemort's attention.

"Ah, so you are aware," The Dark Lord remarked blocking a blasting hex from his old professor.

"Tom I have been aware of how you are since the moment I met you all those years ago in that orphanage," Dumbledore said pausing to scoop up the baby phoenix and putting him in the pocket of his robe. "I had hoped death would have taught you a lesson but I fear it only made you worse."

"I'll show you worse when I kill the boy with by my own hands this time!" Voldemort hissed as he shot a spell passed the aging Headmaster directly toward the frozen in shock Boy-Who-Lived.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AGAIN!" Dumbledore roared ignoring the wand in his hand and instead stopping the spell with his bare hands.

At that moment swarms of aurors poured into the room with the Minister of Magic not far behind. The serpentine man quickly took in the numbers and called his Death Eaters to him.

"You can't protect him forever Dumbledore!" Voldemort called just before he disappeared into one of the floo fireplaces.

"I am only one man with one heart, I know I can't be the strongest forever," Albus whispered in response closing his eyes sadly.

"Pops?" Harry's soft voice whispered from behind the old man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it a good thing that I'm alive?" Sirius asked his friends. The Marauders had just finished the set up for their next prank and hightailed it back to their dormitory. The four boys were each laying on their beds panting and grinning from the adrenaline rush of nearly getting caught.

"Geeze, Pads, you sure are uplifting tonight," James remarked propping his head up on his hand. "What brought this on?"

Peter and Remus also sat up, concerned about their best friend. Sirius was prone to melancholy and dark moods but this question sounded deeper.

"Just thinking," Sirius deflected.

"This is about what Marlene said isn't it?" Remus asked sitting up. The werewolf had suddenly remembered a conversation he and Sirius had overheard when the witch had run afoul Bellatrix.

" _Those Blacks are nothing but trouble," She had said. "Demons the lot of them! It's just bad blood."_

"Damn it Padfoot!" James swore. "Of course, it's a good thing you're alive!"

"Absolutely mate!" Peter agreed. "We'd be lost without you!"

* * *

Sirius had known for years he was more than he appeared. It had begun with dreams, the dreams had become memories and soon enough Sirius wasn't just Sirius but rather Portgas D. Ace as well.

Growing up hadn't been easy. Walburga and Orion Black were the worst sort. They had tried so very hard to chain him, to force him into a box that was far too small. Ace, always the pirate, had rebelled in the only way he knew how. Meeting Remus, Peter and James had been like meeting Sabo and Luffy. It wasn't easy but in the end, they were closer than blood brothers. Turns out, Sirius didn't have good luck with brothers.

Peter killed James. Not directly, no, but Peter was responsible all the same. Ace, always eager to avenge his fallen brothers ran after the rat. Once again Sirius underestimated his opponent.

Azkaban was both nothing like Impel Down and frighteningly similar. Everyday Sirius was forced to relive his worst memories. Every day Ace saw the worst days of his life on repeat.

It wasn't until he saw the newspaper and realized Peter was still out there that Sirius was able to push through the depression and escape. It was times like that when Ace really missed his Mera Mera powers, but often when he cast an overpowered fire spell Ace Sirius couldn't help but wonder just how far gone his devil fruit powers were.

Meeting Harry for the first time had been nothing like he had envisioned. The tiny baby James had put in his arms had grown so much and much to Ace's surprise had been familiar in a way he never expected. Sirius wasn't sure if Harry understood the significance of the straw hat he had sent the kid with the note for Hogsmead but after that Sirius had never seen him without it.

Ever since his escape from Azkaban Sirius figured he had been living on borrowed time. He knew in his soul, he was a person not meant to grow old. As a pirate, he had lived fast and died far too young. Now as a wizard Ace almost felt he had cheated death. Maybe that is why he wasn't as serious when he challenged Bellatrix. Maybe that's why he allowed himself to be moved so close to the strange archway. Maybe that's why when Sirius saw his insane cousin whip around and cast a deadly fire curse at his godson Sirius just moved.

Given the choice, Ace would always take the killing blow for his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU in the One Piece world, Robin died at Water 7 when the World Government took her.**

It seemed her world was always meant to end in suffering. The first time she had been just a little girl and she had watched her home as it was destroyed. The second time after having found some peace, after having found some friends, she was once again had it ripped away. Lily was certain she wasn't supposed to remember her life as Nico Robin, the Devil Child, the Strawhat archaeologist, but she did. Lily was sure she wasn't supposed to have retained her Devil Fruit powers in her new life, but she did. Lily was sure she and James were supposed to die that Halloween when Voldemort came for them, but they didn't.

"Lily! Take Harry and-"

"No," Lily said calmly."You take Harry and step back, I'll handle this."

* * *

James loved his wife very, very much. He wasn't sure how he was so lucky that she loved him in return but he wasn't one to take it for granted.

Still, as much as he loved her or perhaps because he loved her so much, James could see there was something different about Lily. The way she spoke even as a tiny eleven-year-old had been too advanced. Her sense of humor had always been rather morbid, something that kept her from being more popular in school. And, James had noticed, she was always distant and sad. The pureblood had noticed at a young age how Lily watched the Marauder's interact with a sad smile on her face. At the time the arrogant youth had put it up to her having a crush on him, but now he knew better. There would be times when James was playing with Harry that she would just step back and watch with that pleasant but ultimately melancholy smile on her face.

Perhaps knowing that his beautiful wife was more than she seemed was why James hardly even blinked at the strange command. Voldemort was steadily breaking down the wards surrounding their cottage but the wizard plucked his young son from Lily's arms and stepped back.

"Go," Lily said stroking Harry's soft cheek once before turning to face the door. "He won't get past me."

In his heart, James knew it was true. Lily had always been an excellent dueler. Even without her wand in hand Lily was more dangerous than anyone James had ever met. That's why with utter certainty the new father was able to take his son and go.

* * *

Lily, who had once been Robin, waited patiently for the so-called Dark Lord to tear down their wards. It was happening much faster than she expected. As much as she had trusted Wormtail, he was James' Nakama after all, her life as Nico Robin had taught her to be cautious.

When the wards finally fell Lily was ready. Forgoing her wand the pirate turned witch stood her in all too familiar pose with her arms crossed in an X formation.

Voldemort blasted the door off its hinges, the arrogant man had only two Death Eaters with him, he would not live to regret this mistake.

"I see the Mudblood decided to sacrifice herself," the man hissed sounding amused. "It won't do any good girl."

"I think you'll find that statement to be false," Lily said with a smile. "Clutch."

"My Lord!" The Death Eater cried as hands suddenly appeared out his and Voldemort's back. The lackey's neck was snapped immediately his body fell to the floor with a thump.

Voldemort was seemingly held in place instead, another set of hands growing from his arm to take hold of his wand.

"You're fighting quite hard," Lily remarked. The only reason the dark lord hadn't been killed immediately like the other man was because of how hard he was straining to fight off the hands.

"What kind of magic is this?" He forced out still trying to overpower Lily's Hana Hana fruit powers.

"It doesn't matter to you," Lily explained you'll be dead soon.

"Wait! Join me, you are more powerful than anyone I've seen, join me and we will rule this world together!" Voldemort said desperately. "I can offer you more power than you could ever imagine."

Lily's face drew dark. "I've worked for men like you before," She said tensing her shoulders. "It never works out between us."

"Cuerpo Fleur : Doble Clutch," Lily said.

The sound of Voldemort's neck and back snapping was the only reply.

Lily stood tall and stared at the body of the man who had caused this world so many problems and smiled. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they fought, Voldemort was far too cowardly to have left his death up to chance like that. Still, in this moment she had more important things to worry about. There was a second Death Eater just outside the door, but he would be easily taken care of, in fact, Lily almost carelessly used her powers to ensure he wouldn't cause any problems. "Clutch," She said firmly listening for the accompanying sound of snapping bones.

That take care of Lily turned her attention to her small family hiding upstairs. They would have to call the Aurors soon to come collect the bodies and James needed to contact Sirius to figure out if Wormtail had betrayed them or been tortured for their secret. The Ministry needed to be alerted that Lord Voldemort was gone, for now. All in all, there were a million things to do but right then all Lily wanted to do was hold her son.

She knocked softly on the door of the nursery and James called her in cautiously. As much faith in his wife as he had, James Potter was no fool. Meeting his eyes and having his wand pointing at her face made Lily smile.

"Lils?" James asked passing the sleepy toddler to his mother.

Lily brushed some of Harry's dark hair away from his unblemished forehead and smiled. "Voldemort is dead," She told her husband watching as he sagged in relief. "We should really call someone to remove the bodies."

That night after the ministry was called and body of the once most powerful and terrifying Dark Lord was examined and burned people all over the world were toasting to Lily Potter, Dark Lord Slayer.

* * *

"You'll have a great time, son," James said ruffling his son's messy hair.

The small family was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express James and Sirius had stowed Harry's trunk and owl in a compartment already and all that remained was the goodbyes.

"Make sure to come home for winter hols," Sirius said with a playful grin. "We will trade stories!"

"Sure thing Uncle Sirius!" Harry said grinning almost bouncing in place.

"Make lots of friends," James told him. "The friend's you make here will be some of the best in your life." James shot a look to his own best friend Sirius.

"Oh, don't be discouraged if you don't make friends right away, though!" Sirius added shooting his own look at an amused Lily and Remus, both of whom had been rather reserved for a time. "Mooney and your Mum took a bit but they turned out just fine."

Harry watched amused as his two uncles began arguing back and forth about their Hogwarts days. Harry knew that once he had a third uncle, in all of their stories there was a third boy named Wormtail, but Harry never knew what happened to him. His family always looked sad and a little angry when Harry asked.

Too soon the train whistled and families began ushering their children into the cars so they wouldn't be left behind.

"That's your cue, kiddo," Sirius said giving his godson a final hug goodbye.

"Be sure to write!" Remus reminded him swooping in for a hug of his own.

James wrapped his son in a tight hug. "You'll do great, kid, I just know it."

Turning to his mother Harry grinned up at her and she smiled back.

"Be safe my son, Harry James D. Potter," Lily said pressing a soft kiss to the center of his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Instead of saving Hermione from the troll Ron and Harry save a distraught Neville who had hidden in the bathroom to get away from bullies *CoughDracoCough*. Like the book said there are just something things you can't go through without becoming friends or brothers.**

 **Also, this will soon become a fic of its own. Keep an eye out for it! I'll edit this chapter when I have a name for it and have the first chapter up.**

* * *

"Oy! Nev! Over here!" Ron said spewing half-chewed food all over the table.

Harry laughed loudly and waved too. The normally very shy boy smiled back and walked over to snatch the seat across from Harry and Ron.

Ever since Halloween, there had a been a rather distinct change in the three boys who encountered the mountain troll. Harry and Ron had been friends before the incident and they had both been friendly with Neville but afterward, the three had been closer than ever. Someone people suggested it was the bond of surviving the mountain troll's wrath that brought them together. Others suggested it was the trauma of the detention they served with Professor Snape for "acting like complete dunderheads and getting close to the beast." No one knew the true story.

It involved three boys sitting in the dormitory after the particularly brutal detention of scrubbing cauldrons with cups of some of Seamus' smuggled in fire whiskey in front of them. All it took was a drink and Harry, Ron and Neville become something, or rather someones, more.

THUNK

"RON!" Hermione shouted.

Harry laughed loudly and Neville joined in. "It's fine Hermione," Neville assured her. "It's just a thing he does."

"Is he sick?" The muggle-born girl asked worried.

"Nah, Ace is just sleeping!" Harry told her still giggling.

"Ace?" The girl asked curiously.

Neville slapped a hand over Harry's mouth before the younger boy could answer. "Nickname! It's our nickname for him," He explained looking somewhat nervous.

Hermione looked unconvinced so Neville pushed on. "Ron and I call Harry Luffy and they call me Sabo!"

"Sabo? Luffy? Those are strange names aren't they?" Hermione said wrinkling her nose.

"Hey! Sabo is a perfectly good name," The normally shy and quiet boy said in protest.

"Shishishi," Harry laughed stealing a slice of bacon from under Ron's forehead.

The young witch gave the three an odd look. "You three really changed after Halloween," She said.

Neville grinned and shot a look at Harry and Ron. "Yeah we did," He admitted.

"You haven't told anyone what really happened that night," Hermione said nosily.

Harry and Neville nodded. "Yep," Neville agreed.

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"We're men!" Harry said with a wide grin. "Men keep secrets!"

"Yeah!" Ron said sitting up with a loud yawn. "Secrets! So butt out!"

"Hmmpf!" The girl pouted. "How rude!

Neville rolled his eyes at this brother and shook his head. "Sorry Hermione, it's something we are keeping just between us," He explained.

"Fine! Be that way," the frizzy-haired girl said gathering her books.

"I'll just figure it out on my own," She declared as she stood from the table in the Great Hall.

"By the way, Ronald," Hermione paused. "You have egg on your face."

"Whaaat? Where?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_So I've got a couple more ideas from my Lily Robin drabble so I'll post them. It's not quite enough to make a full story but here is some of it. Expect at least two more._**

 ** _Also, the first chapter for the drabble inspired story 3 Brothers is up. The story is a continuation of drabble 6, Ron, Neville, Harry as Ace, Sabo, Luffy._**

* * *

 **Lily Robin 2: Letters**

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _I am writing you to inform you that your son was involved in an incident involving a mountain troll this Halloween….._

Lily and James Potter arrived at Hogwarts with a bang. The unamused redheaded woman and her glowering glasses wearing husband made a striking picture when they pushed open the doors of the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lily Potter said dangerously. "You and I are going to have a talk."

The elderly headmaster merely nodded and rose to his feet. "Let us take this to my office, perhaps?"

"That would be best," James forced out through clenched teeth.

The whole school watched wide-eyed and in awe as the angry parents followed their headmaster out of the Great Hall.

"I've gotta go warn Harry," Neville muttered sliding out of his seat.

* * *

"My dear girl," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"Do not give me that Albus Dumbledore!" Lily nearly spat. "A mountain troll?"

"How did it even get in?" James roared. His anger was always louder than Lily's.

The headmaster offered a sheepish look and explained the staff wasn't sure yet. Later Dumbledore would swear he had seen Lily wave more than two hands at him in anger.

* * *

"I should have choked him," Lily said softly brushing Harry's hair off his forehead. Harry and his two friends had been appeared to be sound asleep when Lily and James descended upon the Hospital Wing. Lily had smiled indulgently at her son's acting abilities and ushered her husband off to check with the matron.

"You always seem to attract trouble," Lily said softly.

"Don't mean too," Harry muttered peaking open his bright green eyes to stare at his mum.

The reincarnated woman sighed and smiled a little. "I know," She told him. "Men like you just draw danger in no matter what. You are destined to live a dangerous and extraordinary life, my son."

"You always tell me that," Harry said furrowing his eyebrows. "What does it mean? Men like me?"

Lily held her arm out in front of her and casually grew a pair of arms from Harry's side and tickled him.

The carefree sound of her son's laughter kept her from having to answer. Finally, she waved away the extra set of extremities and smiled at her son's flushed face. "I'll tell you when you're older," She promised.

"So does that mean I'm not in trouble for the troll?" Harry asked hopefully.

Lily gave a Robin like smile. "Oh no, you are definitely in trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is for** **Sakura Lisel who suggested Harry as Rob Lucci which I fell in love with right away. I don't have the energy to do it properly so have some CP9 as seen through my OC rookie Auror Brandon.**

 **If you have any suggestions or prompts for reincarnation drabbles/one-shots please let me know in in a review. I'd love to write some them.**

* * *

Brandon was enjoying his third official day as an Auror. Only five days ago he had graduated at the top of his class from the academy and been placed with a senior Auror to better learn the ropes. Like many of his classmates Brandon hadn't relished the idea of being tied to an old timer for the foreseeable future but in the end, Brandon had definitely lucked out.

Tonks, his senior partner, was a veteran of Voldemort's second rise and she had been trained by Mad-Eye Moody. To a baby-faced Auror, there was really no one better to get for a senior partner.

"Come on, Rookie," Tonks said with a smile. "Minister Kingsley wants to meet with you before we head out on our beat."

That was another plus, Tonks was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix which had been instrumental in Voldemort's defeat, and seemed to want to drag her rookie to meet everyone.

"Sure thing, Tonks," Brandon said pushing away from his desk and joining her out the door of the bullpen.

"We're headed to Knockturn this afternoon, I'm going to show how we handle the shopkeeper there and-"

"It's them!"

"Get out of the way! Move!"

"What?" Brandon questioned curiously. The dozen or so people who had been milling about the hallway sudden froze and scrambled to either try to become one with the wall or get as far away from the hallway as possible.

Brandon just watched in confusion until Tonks reached out and jerked her rookie back against the wall.

"Get out of the way idiot," She hissed glancing apprehensively at the figures Brandon could just now see at the end of the hallway.

"Tonks? What's going -" Tonks slapped a hand over Brandon's mouth.

"Shut up and don't draw attention to yourself, they will eat you alive," She whispered.

Brandon's eyes bugged out of his head at his mentor's words but did as she said. He watched as four people casually strolled down the hallway toward the minister's office.

The first was a slim, pretty woman with brown eyes and glasses. She had curly brown hair was about shoulder length that fell freely around her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved short black dress over a fishnet shirt and stockings along with black gloves and high-heels. Her clothing was not ministry regulation, but she pulled it off well.

The second was a pale man with a Fu Manchu mustache, a pointed goatee, and long blond hair braided back tightly. Brandon noticed that he had a scar running diagonally down his left eye. The blond's clothing was stranger than the woman's because he had small pointed sunglasses on his forehead, small hoop earrings, and a black tie over his bare chest. The man wasn't shirtless but instead had an open black shirt that went well with the red sash around his waist over his black pants.

The third was a redhead with large blue eyes and a thin, almost rectangular nose. His clothing was almost normal. He wore a black cap and a black suit jacket with an orange handkerchief in the breast pocket over a high-collared black shirt.

The fourth person made Brandon's blood freeze. The man was a very tall, slim, and muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He had what appeared to be shoulder length that was tied back in a ponytail. The man was wearing a two-piece black muggle suit with the sleeves rolled up, complete with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. On his head, he wore a black top hat. What really caught Brandon's eye was the white snowy owl on the man's shoulder and his piercing green eyes.

The four of them dominated the space they occupied. Brandon could see how everyone practically stopped breathing when the group passed.

"Who are they?" Brandon questioned under his breath. "And why does that guy have an owl?"

Tonks jerked her head to face her rookie. "How do you not know who they are?" She questioned. "I swear the academy had a whole week dedicated to why you stay out of their way!"

"I don't remember that!" Brandon whispered back.

"Geeze, okay," Tonks said watching the four continue their leisurely walk to Kingsley's office. "Rookie you are looking at the Ministry of Magic's most powerful weapon. That right there is the group that nearly single-handedly took down Voldemort."

Brandon did a double take, "Wait a minute, you're saying they are CP9?"

Tonks nodded grimly. "It's about time you got it! Yes, those four make up the elite assassin squad known as Cipher Pol Number 9."

"Then… that man! It's Harry Potter!" Brandon whispered excitedly staring at the man with the owl.

"Right," Tonks nodded.

"And that's Ron Weasley," She said pointing subtly at the redhead, then the blond and the only woman. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"Wow," Brandon breathed, stars in his eyes. The four had just about reached the point where he and Tonks stood.

"I beat you by ten!" The man Tonk's pointed out as Draco Malfoy crowed.

The redhead opened his mouth to respond but Harry Potter cut in. "Quit running your mouths, it hurts my ears."

The blond turned on Harry and the tension of the room reached a new level. Brandon felt like he couldn't dare move. It was as if he moved even an inch they would see his weakness and devour him.

Thankfully the door to the minister's office slammed open and Minister Kingsley broke the tension.

"Get in here you four!" The former Auror demanded. "I won't have you terrorizing everyone in the building."

The four assassins quickly crossed the distance between them and the Minister and one by one disappeared into the office. "Every time! Every time I call you into my office Harry, you and Draco try to fight like cats and dogs in the hallway! If it isn't you two then it's Hermione-"

"That secretary of yours purposely brushed up against me, it was sexual harassment!"

"Or Ron and Draco fighting about something and I've had it up to here-"

Brandon heard the door slam shut and the tension that had built up since CP9's arrival melted away.

"Wow, those guys are something else," Brandon said breathing a sigh of relief.

Tonks nodded. "They sure are something," She said. "They've been like that since they were kids. I worked with them during the war, you know?"

Brandon nodded to show he was paying attention to his mentor.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always been close but then Malfoy just appeared in their circle out of the blue one day like he was meant to be there or something," Tonks explained. "Malfoy and Harry still fight like cats and dogs, though, which is funny considering their animagus forms."

"Animagus forms?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Wow Rookie, you really don't know anything about them do you?" She asked rhetorically. "Harry's form is a leopard, huge thing. It's how he killed Voldemort. Draco is a wolf, just as big as Harry's leopard. Even Ron's got a form. He's a giraffe, oddly enough, don't laugh! He took out Bellatrix LeStrange! As goofy as Ron is, he's still the second most powerful member of CP9."

"Wow. What about Hermione? Does she have an animagus form?" Brandon asked.

"Not that I know of," Tonks said with a shrug. "Not that she needs one. During the war, she used a whip and the girl has a way with bubble charms. I've never seen someone use them like she does."

"I wonder what it would be like to meet them," Brandon mused thoughtfully. "The Ministry's most powerful weapons."

"Actually, Rookie," Tonks said slinging her arm across his shoulders. "I was going to wait and ask later when I got to know you a little better but having found out how uninformed you are-"

"Hey!"

"- I decided to move my invitation up a little," Tonks finished with a smile.

"Invitation?" Brandon questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah. Dinner, this week at my place with my husband and me. You can meet my kid, Teddy, he's hilarious and meet CP9," Tonks said with a cheeky grin.

"M-meet CP9?" Brandon choked out.

"Yep. Not only is Harry the leader and most powerful member, but he's also my son's godfather," Tonks explained. "And Draco's my cousin. They always bring Ron and Hermione when I make them come for dinner."

"Ah, ah," Brandon stuttered.

Tonks just grinned and slapped her rookie on the shoulder. "It'll be fun," She promised. "Oh look Kingsley's kicking them out of the office. Let's sneak in while everyone else is busy."

And that's how Brandon learned his Auror mentor was the world's biggest troll and caught a glimpse of the wizarding world's most dangerous people.


	9. Chapter 9

**AU for One Piece: Arlong died in Arlong Park after his fight with Luffy.**

* * *

Arlong hated being human. He hated it every fiber of his being. Humans were weak and useless and in his new body Arlong was much the same. It was disgusting.

Arlong was very young when he discovered that while he was human, there was something different about him. He had powers that no one else at the orphanage seemed to have. He could hurt people. Force them to do what he wanted. To the former fishman it seemed that in the world of humans, he had once again been born superior.

Finding out that he wasn't alone, that there were others that shared his power, was both a relief and irritating. Arlong ached for his fishmen brethren, what had become of them after he died in Arlong Park that day?

But more than that the former fishman had always enjoyed being the big fish in a small pond.

The magic school was both amazing and a waste of time. Arlong had taken to his magic like a fish to water, he didn't need a school to teach him how to use magic. It was amazing because it was literally magical. There were so many amazing things to do and see and it was there that Arlong decided to rebuild his empire.

It was obvious that he had been reborn into an entirely different word. Arlong didn't much care for why, or how. He was sure, though, fate had made him as close to a superior being as it could by giving him magic. The former fishman pirate was equally certain the witches and wizards around him were also reincarnated fishmen and mermaids. It only made sense after all.

Collecting followers had always been easy. People were drawn to Arlong, in both lives because of his charisma. By the time he left school Arlong had amassed dozens of witches and wizards ready to fight and die for him, and all Arlong had to do was tell them what they already knew. That they were the superior beings.

The hardest part about his new life was how different the geography was. Instead of thousands of tiny islands, the world was now giant land masses, perhaps that is why Arlong focused just on England the relatively small island that it was.

Arlong had expected resistance. The Order of the Phoenix was nothing more than an annoyance. His death eaters easily outmatched the half trained bunch until the arrival of that damn Potter boy and his mud blood girlfriend.

Three times they came face to face with him, England's Monster, and three times they defied him. If Arlong hadn't known better he would have sworn he was looking into the face of that damn Straw Hat and Nami that traitorous witch.

That's why when his spy had delivered news of a prophecy he had seen red and made killing their spawn his first priority.

The weakling, a turncoat who offered the Potter's location was annoying but useful. Without the rat, Arlong wouldn't have been able to find and squash the only real resistance to his empire. Always the shark, Arlong didn't hesitate to attack when he smelt blood in the water.

Killing Potter was easy. Surprised and unarmed the man didn't stand a chance. Arlong breezed past the rapidly cooling body his eyes focused on the door to the nursery where that blasted redheaded woman had run.

He didn't bother using magic, instead, Arlong tore the door from its hinges and laughed. "Shahahahaha," he laughed cruelly. "This time you won't escape me."

"Please, not Harry! Anything but him please!" The mud blood begged standing firmly in front of her son.

"Foolish girl, stand aside," Arlong demanded. "I'm only after the boy."

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" She cried stretching her arms out wide as if to block the dark wizard.

In that moment Arlong saw a different redhead standing before him and he snarled. "If you don't move then die with him! Avada Kedavra!"

Lily Potter fell to the ground with a thump and the baby behind her began to wail. Arlong smirked and stepped around the corpse to look a the boy fate claimed would defeat him. The former fishman pirate snarled when he got his first look at the boy. Messy dark hair, those eyes…

"You," Arlong forced out. It was Straw Hat, Arlong was sure. The baby cut off its wailing and turned wide, teary eyes to the dark lord and Arlong would swear the brat's eyes changed. It was just like that day in Arlong Park when the Straw Hat began taking their fight seriously.

"Not, this time, you runt! This time, I'm killing you! Avada Kedavra!"

Arlong had only a second to see the sickly green curse hit it's target before the magic seemed to _bounce_ off the toddler and fling itself back toward the caster.

Turns out rubber beats the killing curse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another short drabble of the 'verse where Lily is Robin reincarnated.**

* * *

 **Lily Robin 3**

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _We are writing you to inform you that your son faced the Dark Lord in single combat and emerged victorious…_

Lily slammed the letter onto Dumbledore's desk and smiled darkly. James loomed in the background glaring at the aged headmaster and his deputy headmistress.

"We need to talk about this letter," Lily said as a disembodied hand grew out of Dumbledore's back and grabbed the old headmaster's hair. "And discuss the proper way to alert parents when something is wrong."

* * *

Harry smiled sheepishly at his mother who was staring at him unamused. The redheaded woman was standing casually, arms crossed drumming her fingers against her arm. Beside her stood Headmaster Dumbledore, held in place by a rather insistent hand tugging at his beard. Harry could see his father talking, in a rather animated fashion to professor McGonagall and knew he would be of no help. "Hi, mum."

Lily arched a single eyebrow and Harry began confessing. "Professor Quirrell was after the Philosopher's Stone and we couldn't let him get it!"

"What gave you that idea?" Lily asked curiously. The letter had said her son and his friends, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, if she had to guess, sought out the shade of Lord Voldemort and beat his vessel.

Lily listened as Harry told a story of clues and breadcrumbs that had been dropped his way all year. The more her son spoke the more agitated she could feel her hostage become. Until finally Lily had heard enough. "Thank you, darling," Lily said quieting her son. Gently she reached down and placed a kiss on his smooth forehead. "I need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore a little more and then I'll come back and you can tell me all about it."

Harry smiled widely eager to share his adventure with his parents.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, did not look so eager.

"Come alone Professor," Lily said mildly, the disembodied hand giving a sharp jerk. "You and I are going to have a long discussion on what is age appropriate training."


	11. Chapter 11

Cedric watched with his heart in his chest as the Boy-Who-Lived ducked and dived on his broom trying to outmaneuver the dragon snapping at him. Beside him, he knew the other champions were watching as well. Viktor Krum stood stoically with his arms crossed across his chest and the only female champion was watching with a concerned look in her eye. Cedric couldn't tell if it was a worry for Harry Potter or concern that he would do better than she had done.

Harry was absolutely amazing flier, Cedric thought. He always had been Cedric remembered many Quidditch matches against the younger boy only one of which Cedric had won and that was only because of the dementors.

Most people didn't know it but Cedric had done his best to keep an eye on the young Gryffindor since he began Hogwarts. Cedric couldn't really explain why he did this but the Hufflepuff would guess it would have been Harry's first day. Right after the sorting Cedric remembered looking at the boy across the house tables and feeling disappointed. It was an odd feeling that Cedric had never managed to make sense of, why had he been disappointed when he saw Harry Potter for the first time?

It wasn't like he had grown up listening to the Harry Potter: Boy Hero series like many kids did and it wasn't as if Cedric had expected something from the boy. How could he? He didn't know him. Still Cedric had buried that feeling and done his best to keep a subtle eye on the kid, after all how hard could it be?

As it turned out Cedric had a much tougher time than he expected. The kid's first year alone was terrible. Still, Cedric felt better helping when he could without getting over involved. He had his own life after all. So Cedric was helpful in small ways. He would give Harry and his little friends directions to class or point out a book that might be helpful in the library if he caught them there. Perfectly normal things to do, an upperclassman practically had a duty to help the younger years.

Now though watch the boy (FOURTEEN YEARS OLD!) zoom through the sky Cedric couldn't help but worry. He was an only child but the Hufflepuff had to wonder if this was how older brothers felt watching their younger siblings get into trouble.

Brothers. Cedric shook his head he hadn't thought about siblings in years. He could remember as a kid begging his parents for a little brother but his parents were busy people and told him they couldn't possibly have another baby. Cedric had been heartbroken and cried for days. The only reason he stopped crying, Cedric remembered, was because his parents took him to Diagon Alley not long after and bought him his wand.

Twelve and quarter inches, unicorn hair core and aspen wood. Cedric remembered that old Ollivander had first wanted to give him but at the last second the old wandmaker had gotten right in Cedric's face and stared him down for nearly a minute before stepping back and jerking the ash wand away. Cedric and his parents had been surprised but when the wand maker came back with the beautiful aspen wand Cedric had forgotten all about his strange behavior before.

Cedric could still remember the words the old wandmaker had whispered to him just as his family was leaving. Cedric had never shared the words with anyone, they were personal in a way that he didn't quite understand but Cedric wasn't willing to let them go.

"This is a wand for revolutionaries."

Cedric jerked in place hard enough to draw the attention of Krum and Delacour but the blond waved them off shakily.

Without his permission Cedric found his hand going to the handle of his white polished wand and tapped the handle. A wand for revolutionaries, indeed, Cedric thought to himself. In that moment he wasn't Cedric. An entire lifetime was playing out before his eyes. Sabo remembered his life as a young noble, he remembered how much he hated it. He remembered Ace, his friend, his brother. He remembered Luffy, the little cry baby, his younger brother.

Without his permission, Cedric's eyes shot to the dark-haired figure who was grinning widely, the golden egg held in his arms as the crowd cheered wildly. "Luffy," Cedric said to himself. Harry Potter had to be Luffy. His little brother had just out flown a dragon. His little brother had just been near a dragon. Cedric felt himself pale.

A sharp hacking cough from Krum startled Cedric from his thoughts and stopped him from marching up to the panel of judges and throttling them for allowing a fourteen-year-old to compete in this contest.

"Krum?" Cedric asked. "You alright there, mate?"

The professional Quidditch player waved off the concern. "Just-just realized something," the Bulgarian said. Cedric paused and squinted at the other teen for a moment. Suddenly without a warning, Cedric grabbed Viktor's arm and without a word to the French girl who was watching curiously drug the other Champion into the tent behind them.

"What was that for?" Viktor demanded as settled himself upright.

Cedric just glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's nothing, you idiot, compared to what you deserve," Cedric spat.

Viktor visibly bristled and Cedric could see the other teen straighten up with a glare. "What I deserve?" Viktor said as he shot a glare at the blond.

"Yes, what you deserve!" Cedric repeated. "What the hell were you thinking? You left him alone!"

"Left who?" Viktor demanded baffled.

"LUFFY!" Cedric shouted waving his arms.

Viktor jerked back as if Cedric had struck him and the blond knew he was correct. He offered a smirk when he saw understanding flash across the other teen's eyes and then they were hugging.

Viktor and Cedric were around the same height and build, both being seekers but they still grabbed ahold of each other as if their arms were the only things holding the other together.

"Sabo," Viktor whispered.

"Ace," Cedric said just as softly.

They pulled back at the same time both little red dusting their cheeks but with uncommonly wide smiles on their faces.

"We have a lot to talk about," Cedric said twirling his wand with the same ease he had used in twirling his pipe in that other life.

Viktor just nodded and clenched his fists briefly before unclenching them. "True, but first…"

"Luffy," they said together.

They had a little brother to speak to.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry loved his hair. It was bright red like the mother who had sacrificed her life for him. He grew it long enough to see without a mirror and loved waking up with it in his face. It was a reminder of where he was.

Harry loved his captain. Captain Roger was strong and funny. He was loyal and he loved his crew more than life itself, like the father who had stood as an obstacle in a vain attempt to save his wife and son.

Harry loved the sea. The waves and the openness reminded him of hours in the air far away from responsibilities and names. He swam whenever he could. The water, cool and clear was so different than the lake he had swam in before.

Harry loved his crew. First, the King's crew and then the family he made for himself on the Red Force were his family as much as the Weasley and Hermione had been.

Harry loved Luffy. He hadn't meant to. The little anchor boy with a big mouth and no sense. It was like looking to a mirror into the past. The loneliness in Anchor's eyes made Harry's heart hurt. He could remember that same feeling when he was young and his only friends were the spiders in his cupboard.

Harry laughed because he could. Here, in his new life, his power was his own. His skills were honed through hours, days and years of work made his name remembered.

Harry worried because he knew what it was like to be different. Devil Fruits were as close to magic as this new world came (haki aside). That's why Harry refused to eat one. Never, ever, would a devil fruit enter his mouth. The stigma and the dangers weren't worth the possible benefits and Harry was strong enough without a power. But Luffy was young. He didn't know. He didn't know what a devil fruit would do to him. He didn't know the isolation that awaited him. Cries of monster and devil spawn that people would scream when they learned what he could do.

Harry smiled when Luffy yelled. Luffy was young, so young. He didn't know what strength was. He didn't know why Harry laughed as he sat there covered in rum surrounded by glass.

Harry went after Luffy because he was Harry.

"Shanks. Your arm!" Luffy cried.

The waves rocked them but Harry managed to hold the young anchor with no problem.

"It isn't worth much," Harry said. He meant it. What was an arm, compared to the loss of Luffy's life? "It's just one arm. I'm glad your safe."

Harry gave Luffy the hat because he saw some of himself in the boy's eyes but more than Harry saw something greater in Luffy. Instead of a boy beaten down and cowed by his destiny, Harry saw someone who made his own destiny. Harry saw a shadow of his own captain but more than that, Harry saw greatness in Luffy.

"Someday, return this hat to me, in good condition," Harry said looking at the hat he had worn since Captain Roger put it on his head. "But only when you become a great pirate."

Harry smiled when they sailed away because he knew that his Captain's legacy was in good hands. He smiled because his new life wasn't perfect and he missed his friends and family terribly, but with the Red Force at his back and Luffy to wait for with or without his arm Harry's life was close to perfect as it could get.

Harry waited for Luffy because he was Shanks and Shanks promised.


	13. Chapter 13

This one is much more cracky than the others. Basically using the same premise as drabble 6. Harry is Luffy, Ron is Ace, and Neville is Sabo.

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling that there is something familiar about Dumbledore?" Sabo asked twirling his hand in his hand. The blond and his two sworn brothers were hiding from Mrs. Weasley who was after Ace again for running around shirtless.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Luffy asked pulling away from the beetle he was examining.

"It's just," Sabo paused tried to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before now. "Okay, so first year."

"Yeah what about it, Sabo?" Ace asked not seeing his brother's point yet.

"The forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason," Sabo said waving his arms. Evidently, the blond had been thinking about this for a while. Luffy and Ace politely turn to face their brother. They both sit with their legs crossed and their head held in their hands.

"The forest is fun!" Luffy said interrupting. Sabo waved him off and continued.

"We were told from day one not to go in there!" Sabo ranted. "And what happens? We get detention and are sent into the forest."

"Hagrid requested us," Ace said furrowing his brows. "Didn't he? 'Cos we helped with Norbert."

Sabo shook his head. "Filch said Dumbledore made the detention, and late I heard McGonagall complain that he sent us to the forest, it's not a normal detention," Sabo said.

Ace shifted uncomfortably but Luffy just stared blankly.

"Okay, okay, you don't see it yet. That's fine, just wait a minute, you'll see," Sabo muttered under his breath.

Ace and Luffy shared concerned looks. Sabo was acting a little crazy.

"Then, in first year with the stone, and the 'protection' around it? Dumbledore practically wanted us to go after it and stop Voldemort!" Sabo ranted waving his hands in the air. "He practically threw us at Voldemort! And then second year, after Granger was petrified, remember what he said to Luffy, Ace?"

Ace shook his head slightly but Sabo didn't even notice he just kept going. "He told Luffy to go after the monster, he literally said, to fight it," Sabo complained. "When we came back up with the sword and the sorting hat all he did was laugh. He laughed, Ace."

The redhead had begun steadily paling as what his brother was trying to say dawned on him. "No, it can't be," He muttered. He gave Sabo a wide-eyed look and the blond nodded solemnly.

"They left it up to us to beat the Basilisk, Ace," Sabo said sternly. "There is only one person who would do that."

"What? Who?" Luffy asked poking Ace in the side. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You don't see it yet, Lu?" Ace asked his brother looking more terrified then he had since his rebirth. "You can't tell who Dumbledore is acting like?"

Luffy paused and scrunched up his face in thought. The rubber boy shook his head so hard his glasses almost fell off. "Nope!" he chirped.

"Luffy, the strongest, most powerful wizard in the world made couldn't get you out of the Triwizard Tournament. He told you that it would be good training," Sabo said slowly. "He threw you at the dragon, literally picked you up and threw you at the giant, fire-breathing dragon."

"Oh yeah, that was fun!" Luffy said laughing. "He sure is strong for an old guy."

Ace and Sabo shuddered in unison.

"Luffy, I know this is difficult, but think back when Dumbledore threw you at the dragon, was he laughing?" Sabo asked.

"Eh? Laughing?" Luffy seemed to freeze in place as he recalled the first task and jerked in place. He remembered the old headmaster plucking Luffy from the ground and because the Gryffindor wasn't moving fast enough threw him at the dragon, all the while laughing.

 _"Bwahaha!"_

Sabo and Ace nodded together when it seemed like their stupid little brother finally got what they were saying.

"He's GRAMPS?" Luffy shrieked.


End file.
